gabriels_descentfandomcom-20200214-history
Soryu Oh
Soryu Oh is a main protagonist of Gabriel's Descent. He is the leader of the yakuza, and is closely tied to the Light Dark Trading Company's underground black market auctions, with his people responsible for running them. He is the closest thing Eisuke Ichinoma has to a best friend. Background Soryu was born into a yakuza family, and as such is used to seeing violence, and as such he finds it to be second nature. When he was fourteen his elder brother, Satoru, died in a shootout leaving Soryu next in line to lead after his father, a position he was initially resist to take up, believing he wouldn't have any freedom to do the things he wanted with his life. After a lot of arguing with his father he eventually accepted his fate, determined to change the way things worked in the yakuza somehow. It was around this time he was introduced to the LDTC's auctions and was made responsible for running them, also leading to him meeting and bonding with Eisuke over there fates predestined by their fathers. When he turn twenty-two his father was mysteriously poisoned, and Soryu assumed control. Soryu's first lieutenant was responsible for Gabriel's capture and imprisonment. Synopsis First Arc Soryu first appears as the silent adjudicator of the LDTC's auction, trying to make get his men to calm Gabriel. During her struggle to attempt an escape she and him meet gazes and he recalls his determination in his younger years to change the yakuza. After this he has one of his men attempt to bid for her, only to be outbid by Eisuke. Soryu is next seen some time later with Eisuke. Eisuke questions Gabriel about the appearance of Marou and Berith, whom she claims she hadn't even noticed had appeared. Gabriel talks a little with Soryu, and he finds that she speaks very gently to him, something not even his mother has ever done before. She tells him her name, which enrages Eisuke. Eisuke then tell Soryu that he doesn't care what Soryu does with his things, as long as he doesn't break them. Soryu doesn't really understand to comment, and so dismisses it. Personality Soryu is stoic and quiet, speaking only when spoken to, or when the things he has to say have been carefully thought out. He's intelligent enough that Eisuke will defer a number of business decisions to him, believing he will make the better decision. He remains calm even when angry, dispatching of his enemies with calculated coldness Relationships Eisuke Ichinoma Soryu and Eisuke have been friends since their youth, bonding over their mutual forced destinies. Soryu doesn't seem at all bothered by Eisuke's selfish behaviour, instead defending him to Gabriel on several occasions. Gabriel Soryu enjoys Gabriel's company and she seems to not mind him being around, remarking on occasion that he seems to be a 'surprisingly pure' soul. They would spend hours sitting in the one corner of the garden she was allowed in without speaking. She said it was the most comfortable friendship she had at Eisuke's house. Appearance Gabriel is tall, standing above Eisuke and Gabriel. His most notable feature is his missing pinkie finger, which he claims he lost in a fight. He tends to not use his left hand as much as possible so as to not draw attention to it. He also has one arm covered in tattooes, surprisingly enough depicting stylized doves and fire. When the tattoo is commented on he will advidly deny any religious conotations to it. He wears shirts and pants combinations mostly, rarely wearing clothing that reveals his tattooes. He wears a plain silver band on his right ring finger which was a gift from his brother in his younger years. Abilities As the head of yakuza, Soryu was trained from birth in a series of fighting technigues, including kendo, judo and taikwondo. He is also a skilled marksman, favouring his gun over any other form of intimidation and assault. Trivia *Soryu's favourite colour is red Quotes *(to Gabriel) You need to be more forgiving of him. He doesn't know any better.